DESCRIPTION: (Principal Investigator's Abstract) The objective of this proposed work is to develop methods for the synthesis of novel 1-acyldihydropyridines and dihydropyridones and to study their utility as synthetic intermediates. Specific aims include: 1. To continue studying the asymmetric synthesis and reactions of 1-acyl-2-alkyl 1,2-dihydropyridines and 2,3-dihydro-4-pyridones. 2 .To complete the enantioselective total syntheses of streptazolin, cannabisativine and allopumiliotoxin. 3 .To investigate a general approach to enantioselective synthesis of various lycopodium alkaloids via chiral dihydropyridine intermediates. The proposed methodology will be useful for the synthesis of compounds having a broad range of biological properties, i.e. neuroleptic, antihypertensive, anti-inflammatory, anticancer, anti-AIDS, and anticonvulsant activities.